


时间的尽头终将相遇

by Wordon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin来到了加美洛。然而Uther却觉得他异常熟悉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 匕首与蓝眼睛

00  
Uther有时会觉得，自己的人生是由错误织就的。错误一个个出现，然后被一一弥补。然而错误之后连着错误，没有尽头。  
他有时会感受到王座的冰冷，当Arthur——他的儿子对他的命令踌躇却不得不听从的时候，还有Gaius——他仅有的几个朋友之一欲言又止、或假装无知的时候。  
他知道自己未必会乐于听到那些人们畏于向他直言的东西，但这种行为依然让他感到孤立。  
“一个真正的国王必然是孤独的。”他的母亲，坚忍到无情的Artemis曾这样说。  
她后面还有一句话：“只不过，Uther是一辈子也不会感受到那种孤独了。”  
他仿佛还能听到兄弟们的嘲笑。Thenous，Malcolm，Crich……他们自认为是真正有机会成为王者的人。  
但是母亲作了错误的预言。三个继承人自相残杀，给了Uther反击的机会。  
可是对于孤独的部分……Artemis是正确的。

 

01  
Uther觉得自己像是无意间在处理公文时睡着了，他的头有些痛，浑身发冷，手臂和肩膀感到了轻微的不适。他眼前白蒙蒙的，伸手一揪，竟是一片蛛丝。急促的喘息和挣扎产生的杂音让他望向了餐桌前的空地，一个一头白发、形容枯槁的女人被压在巨大的枝形吊灯下，试图从中脱出。  
究竟发生了什么？他望向大厅，长桌上蒙着厚厚的蛛网，穿着华丽的人们和他一样刚刚苏醒，为自己的处境感到诧异。这是他在这个国家消除魔法十五周年的纪念晚会，Uther想起来了，他甚至为了这场晚会邀请了颇负盛名的歌唱家——  
白发女人从吊灯下挣扎着支起上身，浑浊的双眼恶狠狠地望着他，一瞬间，当日她在广场内发出的诅咒在Uther脑中响起：以血还血，以子还子！  
不！  
在声音他的喉咙发出前，老妇抛出了手中锋利的凶器，银色的匕首发出破空之声，直刺向王国的继承人——Arthur的胸口。  
不！！！  
好像一切的声音都消失了，Uther绝望地看着那把匕首，窗外的月光落在那花纹繁饰的凶器上，这华贵的武器必然涂上了一沾即死的剧毒。然而就在那一刻，所发生的一切在国王的眼中如同慢动作一般不可避免地发生时，一个人影以非同寻常的迅捷冲到王子身旁，把他拉离了匕首必经的路径。  
匕首没入了王子座位的椅背，末端仍在空中颤抖，发出“嗡嗡”的响声。  
白发老妇用尽了最后的体力，倒在了灰尘与蛛网之中。  
Uther望向儿子身旁救他于千钧一发的人，忽然感到一阵晕眩。那是个瘦削的男孩，一头蓬松的黑发，深陷的眼窝里，一双灰蓝色的眼睛仍是惊魂未定。他的颧骨瘦得高高凸起，然而Uther知道即使这男孩在体格正常的时候，那对颧骨仍会是抢眼的特征。  
“这孩子是谁？”他听到自己这样问，目光仍锁在男孩脸上。男孩的眼神逃避着他的，带着些微的慌乱，像是隐藏着不可告人的秘密。  
这表情可真不适合这张脸。Uther朦朦胧胧地想到。  
“你叫什么名字，小子？”不等走上前的御医解释，他直接问道。  
“Merlin，陛下。”  
他耳中传来尖锐的蜂鸣，蓦地，他感受到了吹在脸上的风，他的双眼因刺眼的阳光而眯起，在晃眼的窗间落下的阳光中，他看到了那个男人，黑色的短发，高高的颧骨，盈满笑意的灰蓝色的眼睛——  
“我是Merlin。”  
阳光一下子消失了，他站在阴冷黑暗的宴会厅中，所有的人都用畏惧的目光望着他，几乎确定他这长久的沉默之后会带来残忍的指令。“Merlin？那是你的名字？”Uther问，余光里看到御医明显松了一口气。  
“是的，陛下，”男孩壮起胆子答道，“我今天刚来到这里。”  
“陛下，他是我一个朋友的亲戚，是来Camelot寻一份生计的。”御医Gaius走上前，一手搭在男孩肩上。  
Uther点点头，望向自己的儿子，Arthur把目光从椅背上的匕首移回，与他的相撞，那双碧蓝色的眸子和他母亲Ygrine的一模一样。“你救了我儿子，”国王重新看向那个叫Merlin的男孩，声音已经平稳了很多，“我将给你一份奖赏，一份莫大的殊荣——你将成为王子的贴身男仆。”  
目睹这一切的宾客们开始鼓掌欢呼，Arhtur对这样的安排目瞪口呆，他与Merlin对视一眼，互相恼火地别开了头——很明显他们今天已经闹过了不愉快的事情。国王环视大厅，最后将复杂的眼神落在了老友Gaius的身上。

Uther这辈子称得上朋友的并没有几个人。寡言少语的老将Fleance算一个，前些年回到封地赋闲的领主Cesar算一个，除了某个人们不知道名字的医生外，也就剩Gaius一个了。  
“你知道我一直信任你。”国王道，“那个男孩是什么来历？”  
“他是Eldor的一个农民。”御医答道，“那地方不好讨生活，他母亲是我的远亲，就把他交给我做个助手。”  
“Eldor？”Uther蹙眉，“那是Cenred的领地。”  
“是的。他没有任何魔法，这点我可以保证。那孩子连乌头和白鲜都分不清，而且是个愣头青。”  
“我听说Arthur前几天把一个敢顶撞他的年轻人关到地牢里了，就是他？”国王不似之前那么警戒了，“他真是够傻的。”  
“他什么都不知道。”Gaius假装无奈地叹气，“这几天带他都把我这把老骨头累惨了。”  
Uther笑了一声：“我觉得Arthur的麻烦真的来了。”  
御医诧异地看着他，觉得那笑容几乎是幸灾乐祸的。

 

Cesar牵着马走在草地上。落日西沉，夜的凉意漫了上来。他已经走了一天，没有补给，筋疲力竭。然而在平原上更容易被敌人发现，他必须躲进树林。  
骑士转身，将马背上的毛毯整理了一下，毛毯下露出一张毫无生气的脸。他试了试那人鼻息，稍微放松了些。但他也同样明白，再找不到医生，他的主人就将死去。  
Cesar望着树林的方向，重新提起精神向那里走去。然而就在这时，他听到了树叶被踩碎的轻微声音。他忙将马拉到一堆乱石之后，把饰有族徽的披风扯下来塞到石堆里。  
他屏息，听着那渐渐靠近的蹄声，手握在了剑柄上。那蹄声恰恰停在碎石前，他死死地盯着石堆侧面的草地，准备在看到对方靠近的影子时杀其不备。然而那蹄声又重新响起，并退开了几步。他刚松了一口气，石堆忽然无声地分散开来，把他们暴露在了来者面前。  
他瞠目结舌，那些石块就像是成为了彼此同极的磁铁般彼此分散，有些甚至还漂浮在空中。他望向来者，那人坐在一头鹿背上，背对着夕阳，面目晦暗难辨。  
石块纷纷落下来，他艰难地咽了口口水，那人问道:“你是谁？”那是个年轻的声音。  
Cesar迅速反应过来，举起双手说:“我们被Nighingale的人攻击了，我的兄弟受了重伤，正要赶回封地医治。”  
那人望着他，忽然笑了起来。“你该听听自己说了什么，”他说，“傻透了。我知道你们是谁，跟我来。”说罢，那鹿便自己转过身去，踱向密林。Cesar自己的马也主动跟在其后，像是受了无声的指引。错愕之下，他忙跟在后面，走进森林之中。  
“我叫Merlin，”那人忽然扭头说，“就住在这林子里。”  
“哦！”Cesar应道，沉默了会儿，他问:“你是个术士？”  
那鹿忽然停了下来，虽然看不清Merlin的脸色，但他知道他一定皱起了眉。“那叫魔法师，你个草包。”Merlin恼怒的声音传来，“我简直不敢相信还有人用这个词，‘术士(socerror)’！”  
Cesar噤了声，他不确定这人的善恶，但是他绝对能把此时堪称强弩之末的自己干掉，理由只是出言不逊。  
“傻瓜！”Merlin愤愤地掷下这句话，继续前行了。一直到魔法师的小屋，Cesar都是屏声静气，直到Merlin走到马前，一把拉开毛毯，回头要求自己帮忙把他搬进屋里去。他们进了屋，把他的主人放在客厅里的小床上，Merlin检查起那人的伤势，眉头越蹙越紧，最后直起身让他到屋后面打桶水过来。待他回来时，青年已经挽起了袖子，用匕首把初步清洁的伤口附近腐烂的部分一点点割了下来，扔在旁边的器皿里。骑士把水放在屋里，一时不知所措。魔法师直起腰，用手腕蹭开过长的刘海，看到他，指了指身后道:“那是厨房。现在没你能帮得上忙的地方了，你该休整一下。”  
“他会死吗？”骑士问。  
“他已经死了一半儿了。”Merlin重新自己的工作，“所以说实话，我也不知道。”他回身一摆手，一只微型的炉子飞到床边的小桌上，火苗从其中冒出。他把一块烙铁放到里面，待伤口处理得差不多时便拿了出来，压在了最严重的伤口上。Cesar自诩英勇，闻到烫伤的皮肤的味道时表情也扭曲了。“我得让他的伤口合起来。”看到他的神情魔法师解释道，“如果你实在吃不下东西就帮我把药煮上吧。”他说着，几个药罐便飞了过去，蹭蹭蹭地倒出了相应的药品。Cesar目瞪口呆地望着这一切，忙从厨房里拿来坩埚加上水把它们放进去，然后煨在了火炉上。另一面，梅林把药膏涂在伤口上，然后洗净了毛巾，把那人身上的污渍擦去了。骑士走回客厅，魔法师抱着手臂看着他，问:“他是Pendragon家第四个儿子。他叫什么？”  
骑士顿了一下，“Uther.”  
“Uther Pendragon.”Merlin重复了一遍，望向那个呼吸渐渐平稳的人，“他们为什么要追杀他？”  
“他们认为他……要刺杀Tiana女王。”  
“但她是他母亲。”魔法师有些困惑，“他甚至没有多少名气，杀掉女王对他有什么好处？”  
骑士笨拙地耸了耸肩:“谁能相信这种理由，但欲加之罪…唉…他惹了不能惹的人。女王的…魔法师，”说出这个词让他显得很难受，“Tothor。他是女王的姘头。”  
魔法师皱起了鼻子，“听起来真是一团乱。所以整个Pendragon家的人都来杀他？就为了女王的男宠？”  
“他是个很厉害的……魔法师。”骑士的表情就像吞了只苍蝇，“他的力量震慑我们所有人。不过现在我觉得你比他更厉害。”  
“希望我不会因为你的恭维惹上那个家伙。”Merlin不以为然地扁扁嘴，“虽然说真的，他听起来真是个有魔法的垃圾。你可以用‘术士’来叫他，我没意见。”  
屋里安静了一刻，但气氛已经好了很多。骑士与魔法师彼此打量着，Cesar看到的是一个瘦高但敏捷的青年，黑发蓝眼，带着种桀骜的气质;Merlin看到的是个高大结实的男子，发色是平庸的棕色，但却有双明亮的绿色眼睛。“你是他的……”魔法师向床那边侧了侧头。“他是我的主人。”“哦。”魔法师点点头，走进厨房去看药剂的火候。Cesar坐进小床边的扶手椅，睡意席卷而来。

Uther Pendragon醒来时，已经是多天之后。他的伤口本来就严重，拖延医治造成大面积感染也给恢复带来很大麻烦。总之，当他终于睁开眼睛时，世界都在一片雪白的茫然之中。他缓缓地眨了眨眼，事物的轮廓渐渐清晰了起来。  
他首先看到的是天花板上垂下来的草药和不知名鸟类的羽毛，然后是四周大量的药柜和书籍。最后，他意识到自己躺在床上，下午的阳光从床头那一侧的窗户里泼洒进来。  
他努力直起身，惊异地发现之前致命的伤口已不再那么疼痛，小腹上扎着雪白的绷带，很明显才换过不久。他不由感谢上天怜悯，居然能让如此落魄的自己遇到真正高超的医师。  
他听到了一些响动，接下来，一个瘦高的黑发青年从屋角的厨房里走了出来，一边看着散乱着各种草药的桌子一边撕下块面包塞到嘴里。忽然青年意识到了什么，望向了他，有点惊讶的样子。这一定是医生的助手，他想。那人把面包放下，拍拍粘上面包渣的手走了过来。

那是他第一次见到Merlin。窗外的阳光亮得他睁不开眼，Merlin的灰蓝色眼睛在强烈的光线下显得澄澈透明。偏偏他最爱的就是蓝眼睛。该死。

“你醒了？”青年随意地问，一边从桌上捞起一只碗在水桶里舀出水来，递到他手里。“真是大好事，你再不醒我的招牌就要砸了。”Uther端起水一饮而尽，忽然意识到这人和自己想象的身份完全不同。“这是在哪？”他问。  
“Pendragon家族势力的边缘。”青年耸耸肩，“没人会找来的荒郊野岭。”  
Uther盯着他，知道他了解的已超出一般医生的范围。“你是？”  
“Merlin。我大概知道你身上发生的事，你可以放心，我没有告发你的必要。没有人会无缘无故地躲在这么个荒凉的地方。”Merlin道，“顺便说一句，我是个魔法师，但愿你不会介意。”  
Uther的瞳孔缩小了，Merlin看在眼里，却也不做反应，只是回转身从厨房拿来了新的药剂。“送你来的是你的随从，他一会儿就会回来。”他补充道。“我没有随从。”Uther说。“他说你是他的主人，”Merlin摆摆手，“Cesar，我以为他是你的随从。”Uther愣了一下，半是愧疚半是感动的情感让他有些无措，“他是我最好的朋友。”他低声说。  
魔法师看着他，道:“你的朋友比你更清楚他的身份，还有你的能耐。”真奇怪Cesar有那么敏锐的感觉，法师心里嘟哝。  
Uther因为后一句话而皱起眉，有些困惑。Merlin站起身，走去收拾桌上的杂物。两人再没有对话。  
晚上Cesar兴冲冲地回来，他打到了一只野猪，这在平时完全不是一个人就能做到的，但他确实降服了他，而且还没有损伤到毛皮。“我得送给你一张新毛毯，医生！”他高叫着走进小屋，忽然发现Uther坐在桌前，欢呼着扔掉猎具跑了过去:“感谢上天！”Uther被结结实实地拥住， 之前的愧意又在心底浮现。  
“野猪是吗？”Merlin擦了擦手问，“你没有折磨它吧？”  
“我给了它一个痛快。”  
魔法师点点头，从厨房拿出把合适的刀走了出去。  
“他说你的伤口已经不那么危险了，但如果再不醒来就可能彻底失去意识。”骑士解释道，“幸好你终于醒过来了。”  
“谢谢，Cesar。”Uther望着他，“我的命是你救回来的。”  
骑士垂首，说:“你知道我认你作为主人，这只是我的职责。”  
“你完全有机会选择……比我更好的人。我的兄弟们。”  
“不。”骑士坚决地说，“我不会那样做，永远都不会。”  
沉默落在他们中间，Cesar开口道:“你该算上Merlin的份儿。他……他比我见过的任何医生都厉害。没有他，我找不到任何能把你救回来的人。”  
Uther看着桌上的草药和瓶罐，“我知道。”他低声说。


	2. 毒酒与医生

02  
盛大的宴会。这是Camelot与Bayard王签订协约的庆祝大会，两方贵宾都分坐在两侧，最中间的长桌上，是两位国王及Camelot的王储Arthur。  
此时的气氛正是最热烈的时候，王子端起酒杯站起身，将按惯例向达成友好关系的双方祝酒。他微扬起下巴，蜜色的发丝在灯光下闪闪发亮，而从他口中吐出的祝酒词，也是格外的大气稳重。  
终有一天他会毫无悬念地继承我的王位。Uther想。  
王子致辞完毕，环视会场，将酒杯靠近了唇部。  
“不要喝！”  
全场哗然，Uther皱起眉，他记得这个声音，是Arthur那个冒冒失失的新男仆的。正想着，瘦削的黑发少年已冲进会场，从王子手中夺下酒杯。“这杯子被下了毒！”他上气不接下气地喊道。  
从余光里，Uther发现Bayard王脸色变得很难看。毕竟，这对酒杯是他送给Pendragon父子的礼物。这个男仆是疯了吗？国王望向少年，Arthur正在小声斥责他，并试图把酒杯夺回，一边还在为自己仆人的愚行对宾客们道歉。  
“这杯酒有毒！”男孩执意说道。  
Uther再也不能沉默下去，“小子，”他说，“你这是从哪里知道的？”  
Merlin的脸上闪过犹豫，随后恢复了坚定：“我不能说出她的名字。她要我保密。”  
Bayard王冷哼一声：“空口无凭。”  
Uther看了男孩一眼，随后把目光放在Bayard身上：“我希望您能解释这件事。”  
似乎全然没有想到自己会被怀疑，Bayard王似是受到了极大的侮辱，沉声道：“您这是在怀疑我吗？”  
“事关王储性命，谁都会谨慎一些。”他盯着对方，“既然你认为这男孩在撒谎，那么你一定敢喝这酒杯里的东西。”他走上前，从Merlin手里拿走那只杯子，回身望向当事人，但Bayard的眼中没有丝毫躲闪之意。  
如果真的没有毒……Uther眉毛一挑：“不，不该由你来。这孩子会喝下这杯酒——”  
“陛下！”Gaius的脸色刷的白了。  
“如果真的有毒，谁都不会逃脱惩罚。”国王宣布。  
“如果没毒呢？”Bayard冷笑道。  
“那这男孩就交给你，任你处置。”Uther说着，不顾御医的苦求，将酒杯送到男仆手中。  
Merlin望着酒杯，喉结上下耸动，他浑身都在打抖。最后，他似乎下了很大的勇气，仰头将内里的液体一饮而尽。  
一片静寂。  
Uther望着男孩苍白的脖颈和那恐惧中颤抖的身躯，如果真的有毒，这个男孩就会当场暴毙。  
所有人都紧紧盯着Merlin，仿佛过了很久，男孩用很小的声音道：“这里面没有毒。”  
很多人都松了一大口气。Uther突然发现自己一直在紧握着拳，此时几乎为这种紧张感到丢人。他用非常冷淡的声音对Bayard说：“他是你的了。”  
忽然，急促的呼吸声在他身后响起，就在他回身之际，酒杯“砰”地落在地上，那个少年双手捂着咽喉，倒了下去。  
一瞬间，震惊席卷了Uther，“酒里有毒！”他大喊道，“守卫，把他们都抓起来！”  
士兵们和骑士们涌向惊诧的Bayard和他的手下，当场制服了他们。  
王子把男仆打横抱起来，在御医的协助下匆匆离开了。宴会已没有持续的必要，人们低声谈论着，国王盛怒而去。

即使国王已经下令对Bayard的手下毒打逼供，他仍没有任何关于这场阴谋的消息。Gaius对他说这种毒药不是一般的药师所能提供的，他暗示策划者可能是古教的追随者。古教！Uther听到这个词语就感觉血液都要凝固了。然而这还不够糟的，听御医的意思，这个该死的施计者还有可能是他们所认识的人——那个和Arthur的身世有着不可分割的联系的女人。  
Uther走在城堡里，尽管刚刚威胁御医不准向任何人吐露“那件事”，他还是感觉神经紧张，想要出去透透气。然而就在这个时候，他金发的儿子从对面走来，告诉他自己要去一个神秘的山谷找男仆的解药。  
他瞪着Arthur，确定他真的打算冒着生命危险去摘一朵还不知道有没有功效的花之后，他斩钉截铁地说：“绝对不行。”  
“但是父亲——”  
“我说了绝对不行。”他到底在想什么？救他男仆的命？Camelot的王子差点被人毒杀还不够，还要自己出去找死？“如果你决心违抗我的命令，那你最好在自己的屋子里好好反省。”  
Arthur停住脚步，迫使Uther转过身，“您是想告诉我王子和男仆的生命是不对等的吗？”他看着他，期待他做出反驳。Uther抿着唇，“他不会是最后一个为你死的人。”他盯着那双碧蓝色的眼睛，“你是Camelot唯一的继承人。你该习惯这种事。”  
“但我可以救他！”  
“够了！”国王的耐心被耗尽了，“守卫，把他关到房间里去，没有我的命令不许出来！”  
他看着Arthur挣扎着被守卫带走，到庭院散步的心情也被彻底搅乱了。长者或许都会对年轻人的不理解感到恼火，但他的愤怒已经超过了那个范畴。他当然不可能让Arthur背负Ygrine死亡的重担，但后者对自己生命的轻视仍让他火冒三丈。继承人的存在甚至健康，对于一个王国的处境都是至关重要的，更何况他还是自己唯一的骨肉。他如何能那么轻松地告诉自己，他要为一个男仆去舍弃它？  
Uther站在门廊下很久，愤怒的神情略微消退，取而代之的是忧虑。他的态度一定伤到了Arthur的自尊，然而Arthur该知道他的底线。

 

Uther Pendragon是一个很难看出王储身份的人。他身上没有那种人们公认的王者的气质，那种气魄和自信，坚定和执着，那种透在语气和行为中的野心。他有一头黑发，纤细的眉毛，明显到显得有些无精打采的双眼皮和薄薄的嘴唇。他的面孔给人的印象很是稀薄，但那双灰色的眼睛却清澈凌厉。他就像一只被风暴打乱了羽毛的鹰，狼狈颓唐却不失本心。  
Merlin移开了自己的目光，他知道这次换Uther打量自己了。他们对彼此好奇却也警惕，知道对方都站在自己观点的背面，但并不打算正面冲突。Uther讨厌——甚至可以说是仇恨魔法师，但Merlin本身就是其中之一，自然也厌恶排斥魔法师的人。Cesar只能称Merlin为医生，也是这种观念冲突的结果。  
“所以，你们接下来打算怎么做？”那天晚餐，Merlin问道。  
Uther盯着他，然后用平淡的语气说:“我们会去Cawdor公爵的领地。”  
“Cawdor？”  
“我的堂兄。”Cesar解释道，“正好他与Pendragon家族也没什么交情。”  
法师点点头，“然后呢？”他问。  
Uther看着他，抿紧下唇。  
“你不能就躲在那里做别人的庭臣吧？”  
“不会。”Uther道，“你呢？为什么会落到这种地方？”  
法师转开视线，道:“惹了惹不起的人呗。”  
“怎么个惹不起法？”  
“比我强大而且恨不得我根本就没出生。”Merlin耸耸肩。  
“嗯？”Uther示意他继续说。  
法师放下勺子，道:“我父亲是个法力强大的人，他和一个地位相当的女人生下了我姐姐，然后和我的母亲——没有一点魔法的人——有了我。”他摆摆手，“但他的地位只能一个人继承，所以我姐姐恨不得杀了我——”  
Cesar倒吸一口气:“所以你躲到这里来？天哪……”  
Uther瞟了他一眼，他忙解释道:“你该看看他有多厉害，被一个比他还强大的人追杀……这是……”他摆出各种手势试图表现那种恐怖。  
Merlin笑了:“事实上我在这里也逃不出她的势力，但我们有约定，我不招摇过市、给她的计划添乱她就不会动我。所以我就待在了这里——野鸡和树才不在乎我能变出什么花样呢。”  
“但她恨不得杀了你。”  
“是的，而且她差一点就成功了，但是我父亲阻止了她。”Merlin撇撇嘴，“他不允许她伤害我，所以我们才达成和解。”  
“所以你以后都要待在这片树林里？”  
“或者别的树林。人少的地方。”Merlin挥挥手，他的盘子飘起来飞到了洗碗池里，茶壶飘了回来，“说心里话，我真的很想让那个激素失调的老泼妇来感受下这种生活，”他开始给所有人倒茶，“让她去给所有的植物做标本，收集动物的皮毛和尺爪，把那些多管闲事沾沾自喜的魔法用在对她来说是无声无息的山毛榉上，对着只会瞎叫的鸟和狐狸说她那些该死的计划，只能给整片森林写编年史、记下鼹鼠家族的更替盛衰——哈！”他气呼呼地把茶壶放回桌上，“这听着可真过瘾！”  
Cesar被这种突如其来的愤怒吓了一跳。Uhter静静地看着法师。Merlin安静了一会儿，扬扬眉，“随她的，反正我不会在森林里发疯。”  
他坐了下来，一手扶在额头上。“所以……你们打算什么时候走？”  
“明天早上。”Uther道。  
“唔……好的。”法师用双手捂住脸，发出闷闷的声音，“那我现在得把你们的记忆抹掉了。”  
“什么？”Cesar惊呼。  
Merlin露出脸来，显得非常疲惫:“我不能在外面的世界上留下痕迹。放心，我只会抹掉这几天的。”  
“不！”Cesar大声反抗，“你不能这么做！这是我自己的脑子！”  
“那就明早。”  
“在我们睡着的时候施法吗？别想！”Cesar跳起来，Uther回身示意他安静。“你愿意继续这么活下去？”他问Merlin，“待在这里一辈子，做你的标本、采你的草药、当你的黑森林公爵？”  
法师看着他，那双灰眼睛显出讽刺和挑衅。  
“你就这么愿意屈服在你的敌人脚下，让她为所欲为、予取予夺而你只能任她鱼肉？”他语气并不重，但语速缓慢而每个音节都无比清晰。  
就像是扎在人心上的刺。  
“你可以抹去我们的记忆，但你该有更大的能耐。”  
他的气质完全不同了。Merlin盯着他，他看上去冷静、笃定、不露声色，完全明白自己需要的是什么。  
“你这是……邀请吗？”法师有点迟疑。  
“是的。”Uther点头。  
法师转身走了几步，突然又转过来:“但你不是讨厌魔法师吗？”  
“我讨厌‘不怀好意’的魔法师，”他说，“而且我不能单枪匹马地对付他们。”法师盯着他，试图从那玻璃珠一般的灰色眼睛中找到一点阴谋的迹象。但是没有。直起身，Merlin道:“成交。”  
Uther和Cesar对视一眼，第一次露出了笑容，眼里几乎在发光。那份欣喜而带着得意的表情让Merlin突然意识到，面前的这个人还只是个十七八岁的少年。

 

Arthur还是溜出去了。Uther知道的时候，已经找不到他的踪迹了。他派人出去寻找，然而直到两天后的清晨，王子才在城堡前现身。他们在地牢里大吵了一架，儿子出人意料的固执让Uther火冒三丈，把他千辛万苦带回的草药掷在了脚下，决心让他好好品尝反抗父王的滋味。  
然而心情是不可能被简单地决定的。Uther知道这种惩罚意味着什么：那个男孩会因此而死去。那个和Merlin有着相同名字的男孩。他才多大？肯定不比Arthur大。他什么都不知道却豁出一切救了他的主人，如果他死了，那就是因为他不幸触动了王子的怜悯之心，而后者的行为挑战了Uther的权威。  
这样的惩罚。  
Uther待在自己的房间里。他等着Gaius或者其他什么相关的人来，为那个孩子求情。但是没有。终于他想到Gaius是个足够谨慎的人，不会为了还未相处多久的养子来要求国王撤回已有的命令。他感到煎熬。午饭的时候国王想出了办法，让卫兵随便找个人给还在地牢中的王子送饭。比起完全将王子封闭，这样会给有心的人足够的机会。  
晚间的时候他听说那男孩的身体有了起色。仆妇们议论说是Gaius用高明的医术力挽狂澜，但他听到的消息是卫兵差点抓到了一个假装给地牢送饭的人。  
他感到庆幸。幸好他们赶上了。


	3. 黑骑士与龙息剑

Cawdor公爵Leanor是和Cesar很不一样的人。他看起来精明、老道、善于交易。他的领地不在Pendragon家族的势力范围内，也没有明确依附于哪个王国，但似乎和Mertrid关系最为稳固。Leanor接待了自己的堂弟一行人，给予了他们在领地内自由行走的权力和对他们身份的保护，除此之外，他没有任何其他的举动。家里有个被敌对家族驱逐的王子是件有趣的事，但Uther默默无名，提不起他的兴趣。他更喜欢和直肠子的堂弟聊天，尤其他们已经多年不见，彼此有了很多不同的经历和变化。  
Uther选择休养生息，他不急于笼络人心，而且他不想在家族还在寻找他的时候搞出大动静。Merlin爱上了这个繁华的地方，来自不同地域的商人和货物、偶尔出现的民间法师和德鲁伊都引起他极大的兴趣。他们和Cesar常常会在晚上小叙一会儿，然后各自回寝休息。Merlin很快和城堡里的人熟络了起来，他和侍从、仆妇们闲聊，甚至比Cesar更先获得各种消息；Uther意识到Leanor的冷淡后便减少了和他的接触，但随着伤势的恢复逐渐增加了武术的练习；Cesar向自己的堂兄推荐主人未果，便和城里其他的骑士联系了起来，有时也会约上另外两人去酒馆消遣。总的来说，日子过得还算舒适。  
但如Merlin所说，Uther绝不会这样老老实实地在Cawdor做一个庭臣——甚至是食客，尽管后者更能形容他们现在的处境。他在等待一个重回天光下的机会，不论这个过程有多么漫长。他比外表看起来要机敏、灵活，在酒馆和其他骑士的交往过程中也积累了一些人气。人们可以说他的剑术不算一等一的优秀，但没法说他不是最擅长交流的人。Merlin会用笑话和传说打开人们的话匣；Cesar的忠厚和诚实让人们愿意将经验倾囊相授；而Uther看似平平，却能让人们放心地展露自己的欲望并信任他。Merlin说他这样的能力简直像是种魔法，Cesar有点紧张，但Uther把这当做赞誉。他们就这样积攒力量，直到三个月后的一天，Mertrid与邻国Remend发生冲突。Mertrid国王要求Cawdor公爵捐兵二百，以支持即将展开的战斗。

 

包裹着铁甲的尸体轰然倒地。全场静寂。人们的目光都聚在竞技场内的黑骑士身上。他明明被Camelot的骑士刺中，却仿佛没有受到一点影响，仍然取走了后者的性命。  
铁手套又一次扔在国王和王子面前。  
Uther意识到Arthur的身体在愤怒之下紧绷起来，他猛地握住他的右手，Arthur没有回头却也使上了劲，两人暗暗角力。Orleand骑士大步走下观众席，捡起了手套。他将在次日对战这个神秘又恐怖的骑士。黑骑士得到承诺，转身离去。Arthur把手猛地抽了回来。父子两人都冷着脸。  
回到城堡又是一次争吵。这已经是第二次Uther放任其他骑士接受黑骑士的挑战，尽管Arthur才是最适合的人选。刚正式成为王储的Arthur把与挑战者对战视为自己的义务，当然，如果他的对手不是那个黑骑士的话。  
何必用这么可笑的称呼呢？他知道他的身份——Tristan de Bois，他的妻子Ygrine的兄弟，多年前与他决斗失败而亡的贵族。  
只是Arthur没必要知道这件事。  
Uther走到窗前，那个黑影依然站在城堡的广场中央，不眠不休。那是个亡灵。他清楚这一点，但仍为心里的感觉到奇怪。为什么一个曾败在他手下的人，会让他这样的恐惧，甚至是畏惧？  
他惜命。他当然惜命！但这不是真正的理由。  
他知道Tristan为什么会被唤醒。他对Ygrine的死始终负有最大的责任。他希望自己从未作出那个决定，从未跨出那一步，从未……越过那条线。但这有什么意义呢！他痛斥自己。他该怪罪Arthur吗？怪罪他夺去了Ygrine的生命？他不会愚蠢到那个地步！  
Uther的手指死死地扣在窗框上。  
夜色越来越浓，周边的温度又降低了。

 

“你就是无所畏惧，是吧？”用力束紧绷带，Merlin咬牙切齿地说。  
Uther因痛倒抽一口寒气，但还是尽力保持宜于治疗的姿势。Cesar站在他旁边，也挂了彩，但明显没他这么严重。“我说，”Uther勉强问道，“你不是魔法师吗？为什么不用个治愈术？”法师顿了下手上的动作，然后继续动作粗暴地处理较轻的伤口：“我没在人身上用过。”“那就试一试！”Uther怒道，“试着不拿匕首和绷带折磨我。”  
“他知道你在他身上撒气。”Cesar解释道。法师瞪着他，然后扔下了手里的匕首，“为什么你不试试少被人刺到？”他一边说一边扫过未处理的部分，抬起右手悬在上方，开始低声念出相应的咒语。金色的光芒开始在他掌心聚集，随后在他的指引下流向破裂的皮肤和肌肉。疼痛在渐渐减弱，Uther感觉伤处被温暖覆盖，撕裂的组织重新联结，随后皮肤也聚拢了起来。  
光芒散去，法师垂下手，似是有些疲惫的样子。较轻的伤口已经近乎愈合了，其他部分也有了好转。他放下袖子，走到一把椅子旁坐下，不发一言。Uther坐起身来，“这太神奇了。”他说，随后意识到法师的脸色有些难看。“Merlin？”他蹙起眉。Merlin摆了摆手，“你比在交配竞争中失败的野猪还伤得重。”他低声说，“治愈术是有代价的……我有点用力过猛了……”他晕得厉害，用手撑住了额头。Uther扶住他的肩膀，直到他挺过难受的晕眩。  
Uther望着他，觉得将要说的话有些刻薄，但还是低声问道：“你为什么也这么拼命呢？”Merlin静了一刻，随即哭笑不得地说：“你真是知道怎么回答别人的问题，是不是？”Uther微勾起嘴角，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“但你要做的是国王，你不能总像个将军一样身先士卒。”Merlin补充道。  
“我知道，”Uther说，“但现在没人想让我做国王。如果我惜命，手下的人只会比我更惜命。我需要的是战果。”  
“Merlin？”Cesar犹豫着说，“你为什么不试试到战场上来？”  
法师皱起眉，开始思考这个问题。  
“现在也没人需要他作为魔法师出现，”Uther道，“除非我们对面有个法师作战。”  
“你可不知道对面是什么阵容。我会去的，从下一次开始。”Merlin道，“我会不那么显眼的。”

 

Merlin跑进武器室里，所幸Arthur还没到，他不想在这种时候迟到，在Arthur要面对凡物无法伤害的亡灵的时候。他想给他支持而非不安。Arthur平时总在欺负他，此时他却有点思念那个混蛋一样的王子，那么自信乃至自负，仿佛能摆平所有事。  
不过现在，换到他的仆人来保护他了。Merlin轻轻掀开包裹的布料，龙息剑在晨光下闪闪发光。嘿，就像王子闪闪发光的头颅似的。他为这个想法偷笑起来。  
“那是一把好剑。”  
男仆的后背一紧，点点头把剑放回原处：“这是专门为Arthur准备的。”国王望着他：“他不需要这个。”Merlin诧异地抬头，Uther穿着锁子甲走上前，“我将替代他出战。”  
“但是，陛下——”  
“帮我穿上铠甲。”  
Merlin张了张嘴，道：“但是Arthur理应今天出战。”  
“他是去发泄不满。”Uther避开他的目光，用冷硬的声音说，“这场战斗是属于我的。”  
少年望着他，想到御医的解释——亡灵只有了却心愿才能消失。黑骑士想杀了他为Ygrine报仇，所以他才出现在这里。他低下头：“呃，我不知道您的盔甲在哪里。”国王随手指出一套，仍拿起了龙息剑——巨龙要求少年只能交给王子的武器。  
“你或许该用自己习惯的武器。”Merlin试图让他改变主意。他掂量了下那把剑：“这把剑真是相当匀称。”然后挽了个剑花，两人都听到剑锋划过空气发出的轻啸。  
“这是专门给Arthur炼制的。”Merlin几乎绝望了。  
“它配得上一个国王。”Uther道，似乎有些好奇，“这是谁造的？”  
“铁匠Tom。”他给他套上盔甲，束紧搭扣。  
“他并不是御用的制剑人，真奇怪Arthur会去找他。”  
“嗯……是我去的。”  
国王微皱起眉，扭过头去。  
Merlin强迫自己望着他，但声音还是变小了：“我觉得他该用一把好点的剑。”  
那双灰眼睛里闪过难以捉摸的光彩。Uther沉默了一会儿，道：“你真是忠心耿耿的仆人。”  
这句话有些太过正式，无法承载更多的感情。  
“这是我的职责……”  
“这超出了你的职责。”国王的语气带着疑问。  
“这么说吧，”Merlin俯身拿起标志着Camelot的红披风，“我觉得我们之间有种紧密的联系。”  
话一出口他就觉得有些肉麻了。Uther望着他，目光带着考量和思索，甚至有一瞬间的恍惚。“我很高兴。”他轻声说，取过了他递出的披风，“你忙吧。”  
国王大步走出武器室。男仆在这种异样的气氛中站了一会儿，才意识到大事不好。然而他又能怎么做呢？Uther是带着必死的信念去的。他得尽快到竞技场上去。

如果在自己的盛年，Uther绝不会对这种挑战感到恐惧。他的剑术在战火的淬炼中日益精深，经验也非常丰富。他会感到紧张，但也同样感受到原始的兴奋。然而现在，他所对付的是不死的敌人，靠的是饱经岁月摧残而不再灵敏的身躯。唯一可以让他释然的是即使死去，也能让亡灵不再纠缠Camelot和它年轻的继承人。  
这场战斗将是他人生的谢幕。他不会让它显得那么容易。  
亡灵骑士的剑刺向Uther的空档，他艰难地避开，随后用盾牌重击对手的头部。骑士退后了一步，然后以惊人的速度找回平衡并发起攻击。他侧身躲过利剑，动作太大摔倒在地。然而他飞快地转移重心，顺手在地上支撑并闪过下一次攻击。伤口和痛苦的教训比什么都有用，他暗自庆幸漫长的征战的年华，随即将亡灵骑士的头盔击掉。人们发出低呼，黑骑士干瘪的头颅让他们惊恐不安，他却没时间考虑这些。再次拨开对方的剑刃，他退向开阔地，对手却一个箭步冲了上来，利剑劈向他的头颅。Uther举起盾牌，动作慢了一点，但骑士的剑恰恰卡在上面。他的剑掉在了地上。对于桎梏在盾牌上的剑的争斗并没有持续很久，他松开盾牌就地滚到剑旁拿起它，然后刺向了黑骑士缺乏防御的腹部。  
这就是结束了。奋力一搏。  
他听到了刺耳的尖啸。黑骑士并不像前几次那样对攻击毫无感受，他在这一击下抽搐哀嚎，干瘪的腐肉在空中被撕成无数的碎片，然后如灰尘般无影无踪。  
盔甲和武器扑啦啦地落在了地上。  
国王看着这一切，仍未反应过来。观众们发出了疯狂的欢呼声，他扭过头，望向观众席上苍白瘦弱、对这一切呆怔不解的少年。  
手里的剑有种莫名的熟悉感。

 

晚宴即将开始。Uther没有在门厅等到Merlin，而Cesar所陪伴的几个骑士看起来有些着急了。他示意他们先进去，自己走上楼梯去找就要迟到的友人。  
推开房门，他看到法师站在镜子前，衬衣穿了一半，下半截还卷在里面。就这昏暗的灯光，他看到Merlin的小腹上有道一指宽的伤疤，从侧腹蔓延到肋骨下。“那是什么？”他听到自己略带惊讶的声音。Merlin被吓了一跳，把衬衣扯了下来。“那是什么？我……我是说，你应该不会有伤疤的。”  
Merlin看着他，目光是慌乱而迷茫的。  
法师的伤口总会很快愈合，就像从来没发生过一样。这多少也是他上战场的底气所在。  
Uther走上前，提起他衬衣的一角，那道伤疤就趴在他腹部，最宽的地方在上半部分，要达到这个宽度，估计那把武器已经贯穿了他的身体。Uther蹙起眉，触碰那凹凸不平的表面，这是在Merlin惊人的生命力下依然无法恢复的伤口。  
“这是，呃，我差点死掉的那次留下的。”Merlin有些无措地说。他的声音有些低哑，Uther望向他，他侧过头咬着自己食指的指节，眼圈有点发红。他握住他的肩膀，问：“是剑吗？”法师垂下眼点点头。他接着说：“它刺穿了你。”“是啊。”Merlin低声道。  
“你害怕它。”  
Merlin闭上眼睛。他嗅到了青草间的血腥味，听到了浑浊的、在窒息边缘挣扎的呼吸声。那种肺部被刺破而带来的痛苦只会随着呼吸变得越来越难以承受，而伤口处流出的血像小溪一样带着他的生命汩汩而出。他在泥土和草叶中艰难地挪动自己，直到耗尽最后的力气，而寒冷和痛楚之下他的身体痉挛了起来……  
他深吸一口气，撇开那令人厌恶的回忆。“这世界上只有一种武器会真正伤害我，”他望向Uther，“那就是用龙息淬炼的剑。它的碎片对我来说是剧毒，它造成的伤口无法愈合，除非遇到精通治愈术的魔法师，或者说……我父亲。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“而我不知道他下次还会不会来救我了。”  
“所以我怕那玩意怕得要死。”法师低声说。  
Uther握在他肩膀上的手收紧了，“但你却把它交给了我。”  
那是法师前几天从一个古教的高级祭司手里夺下来的。  
Merlin没说话。Uther松了手，拿起他的衣服，帮他套在了身上。他在他低头整理皮带时把双手覆在了他的肩膀上。  
“只要这把剑在我手里，你就是安全的。我保证。”


	4. 彗星和莲叶提取物

世界上总有那么几件事让你心存感激，被人爱着算一个。  
Uther望向左手边的Morgana，她瀑布般的黑色卷发落在紫色礼服上，面容在烛光下轮廓分明。注意到他的眼神，她回望过来并露出了轻松的笑容。连着几日的对峙之后，两个人终于放下了心结。Morgana的女仆没有在这里服侍，没人提出意见，国王刚杀了她的父亲不久，她不适合在皇室的晚餐上出现。  
所以Arthur的男仆要保证每个人的酒杯不变空。Uther听过王子抱怨自己的男仆笨手笨脚，然而此时看来那或许是一种亲昵的苛刻。这个男孩安静、灵活，面容清秀，能捕捉到主人的需求并及时满足。Uther喜欢这个男孩，因为他的忠心耿耿和本身的魅力，而此时他与王子之间无言的默契也让国王感到满意。  
然而Arthur看起来有些心事。晚餐结束后他主动陪着父亲散步，Uther知道他的意图，因而屏退了其他的侍从。  
“父亲。”  
“想说什么，儿子？”  
Arthur似是鼓起了勇气：“在Eldor的胜利……并不是属于我的。”  
Uther瞟了他一眼，Eldor之前受到土匪攻击，因为在Cenred的境内Camelot没法出兵剿匪，所以王子自己决定出手相助。  
“如果你想说是Morgana的功劳，我一点都不会惊讶。”国王淡淡地说。Morgana是将门之女，对策略的熟悉甚至胜于Arthur。  
“Morgana确实帮了很大忙。”王子说，“但真正救了Eldor的，是个魔法师。”  
Uther皱起了眉头。  
“他因为救我们牺牲了。”Arthur费力地把这句话从喉咙里挤出来。  
“你怜悯他。”  
Arthur没有答话。这算是默认。  
国王深吸了口气，用平静的语气说：“他不是为了救你们而死的，他是为了自己的家乡。”  
“但他依然算得上是勇敢的人。”王子说，“他知道我是Camelot的王子，即使他从战斗中幸存下来也会被我烧死，但他还是拯救了Eldor。”  
“你会杀死他吗？”  
Arthur望着自己的父亲，“是的，我会的。”他觉得自己胸口就像堵上了一块东西，但他这样回答。Uther紧紧地盯着他，那双碧蓝的眼睛把挣扎暴露得一览无遗。他拍了拍儿子的肩膀，“对于自然的力量我们该心存敬畏，但它们被人所拥有就是灾难。人类不应该拥有魔法，他们无法不被那种力量蛊惑，无法抗拒伤害自己同胞的本能。”王子点点头。“这次是种侥幸，如果那个魔法师的家乡不在危难之下，没人能确保他不伤害你。”国王说。  
“他和你的男仆认识吗？”他接着问。  
“不认识。”Arthur敏锐地答道，“他们最多算是面熟，甚至没有说过话。”  
Uther点点头。这应该是让他放心的消息，但是他却有点失望。

 

觥筹交错，宾主尽欢。  
这是Mertrid战胜Remend的庆功宴。虽然宴会是这种性质的，因为规模盛大，还是有不少其他领地的贵族参加。衣着华美的贵族女性对征战的骑士充满好奇，而骑士们也被她们所吸引。  
Uther在发呆。准确地说他是在盯着一个人发呆。那个人是宴会的焦点，蜜色的长发被精致的饰品装点，雪白的肌肤和浅蓝的裙装相得益彰。她不时侧头，那堪称完美的侧脸就从发间露了出来。细细的眉毛和俏丽的红唇之间的，是春水般清澈美丽的双眸。  
“Uther认识她？”Merlin钻到微醉的Cesar身边问。  
“是的。”骑士饮下一口酒，扁着嘴面露遗憾地摇摇头，“她也知道他。”  
“伙计，他现在用的可是假名。”法师提醒道。  
“她不会揭发他的，”骑士叹了口气，放下了酒杯，“她对他根本不感兴趣。你知道她的身份吗？Conwall公爵的未婚妻。他可是最有势力的几个大贵族之一。但他喜欢她。”  
“可惜了。”Merlin摇头道，“如果他不是那么被Pendragon家族排挤的话，和Conwall的那位竞争完全不是问题。”  
“我只庆幸Artemis向来不喜欢Bois家，没有让她成为他的嫂子什么的。”  
法师深以为然。  
Cawdor公爵走了下来，对Uther说了什么，后者点点头，跟着他走向大厅内部Mertrid的王室长桌。  
“嘿，某个家伙终于遇到好运了。”法师侧头对骑士笑道。

“这是第几次了？”  
声音从身后传来，Merlin直起身，知道没有躲藏的必要了。他转过身，手里还拿着刚挑出的酒。Leanor走进酒窖，拿过他手里的瓶子，看了看标识，哼了声：“眼光还不错。”  
“好酒有不一样的气味。”魔法师望着他，扬扬眉。  
“你没有在这里看花眼也算了不起，”Cawdor公爵把那瓶酒放回原位，转身道，“不过你没有找对地方。过来。”他搬过角落的酒箱，拨开下面的干草，露出一块活板门。  
“唔。”Merlin轻呼。他嗅到了珍贵葡萄酒的香气，就在Leanor打开门的一瞬间。公爵侧过身，有些得意地望着他。“太棒了。”他赞叹。  
下层的酒窖空间变小了些，光线也昏暗下来。那些葡萄酒中的极品静静地躺在木架上，空气中都是氤氲的诱人的酒香。Merlin眯起了眼睛，这种氛围让他有些醺然。不同的酒的香气在他脑中变成不同颜色的丝带，而他在寻找最为绚丽的一条。  
“你不只是个医生。”他听到Leanor的声音，“你会魔法，是吗？”“是的。”他扭过头，露出毫不在意的微笑。他望着他，第一次这么近地打量这个人。Leanor三十出头，半长的棕发扎在脑后，细长的绿色的眼睛让他像一只饕足的狼。他有着形状好看的薄唇，笑起来就像弯起的刀片。  
Merlin意识到对方也在望着他时，收回了目光。“你可以拿走这瓶。”Leanor从上层取下一个覆着灰尘的酒瓶，递给他。他抹开了尘土，酒标上绘着一座花园，Zurich庄园产。  
“你不追究我偷你酒的事？”Merlin勾起嘴角，仰头望向他。  
Leanor轻笑一声：“我又不缺这几瓶。”

Uther匆匆穿过城堡的走廊。已是午夜，走廊上只有冷冷的月光。他心情很差，怀里抱着自己的礼服外套，走到半路还重新提了下没系上带子的靴子。他真是个蠢货、白痴、彻头彻尾的混蛋！  
让他找个墙角撞死吧。他感觉无地自容。  
推开房门，Merlin和Cesar同时扭过头来。  
“为什么你们在这？”Uther用不可思议的语气低喊道。  
“我们估计你今天见到Ygrine后会很难过。”Cesar道，“但你这是怎么回事？为什么穿成这个样子？你的腰带都没系好。”  
“我——”Uther说到半路又闭上了嘴。  
“……哦，”Merlin发出了然的声音。“天哪。”  
Cesar一下子明白了，Uther满脸通红。  
“不管你们为什么来，让我一个人待着。”他扔下外套，走向床铺。  
“Uther——”法师道。  
“让我！一个人！待着！”Uther怒吼。  
他把头埋进被子里，像要与世隔绝的样子。  
他知道Merlin和Cesar在交换眼神。然后，一个冰凉的东西被塞到他手里，那是酒杯。他挣扎了一会儿，还是坐起身拿起了它。酒色深红，散发着麝香和橡木桶的香气。“又是你顺来的？”他低声问。Merlin坐到他身旁，拿着酒瓶。他喝净了这杯，法师马上帮他满上了。骑士也坐到了他另一边：“我们理解，伙计。”  
Uther又仰头喝光了杯中酒。  
“至少你没有一个人在寝室里自暴自弃。”法师又给他满上酒，但他觉得头疼了，“至少那是个好女孩。”  
“万事都有第一次。”骑士安慰道。  
“不该是这样的方式。”Uther皱起脸拒绝了更多的酒，他的声音有些低哑。  
“正常人会觉得这是他们人生里最棒的夜晚。”Merlin扬扬眉，拿走他手里的杯子。  
“不包括觉得该守身的人。”Cesar低声补充道，“虽然我也那么觉得。”  
“但守身不意味着忠诚。”法师接腔道，“没人希望在恋人的床上像个傻瓜一样。”  
“你总得学会怎么照顾自己的爱人。”骑士说，“这就需要练习。”  
Uther困顿地捂住脸，躺在了床上。  
“所以你没必要为这种事羞愧。”Merlin拍了拍他。

“……后来你怎么做的？”Uther问。  
“我把他的马的蹄子用线扎起来了，他上马就走，人和马都摔在了地上。”Cesar得意地说。  
三个人笑了起来。  
他们都躺在Uther的床上，不时传给对方酒杯。  
“你说这是Leanor给你的？”Cesar又喝了一口，“我可不记得他有这种好酒。”  
“嗯，他有一个密室，就在酒窖下面。”Merlin打了个哈欠，他不容易醉，但确实有些瞌睡了。  
“他还给你看了他的密室？”Uther诧异地望着他。  
“狭窄得很。全是酒。”  
“真有你的。”  
Merlin低笑起来。  
“Leanor也不是吝啬的人，除了他总把好东西藏起来。”Cesar到。  
“他今天找你干什么啊？”法师侧头问王子。  
Uther闭上眼：“Mertrid国王问我愿不愿意加入他的常备军。”  
“天哪。”  
“了不起。”  
两个人叹道。  
“所以你打算怎么办？”Cesar问。  
“还在想。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，睡意爬了上来。  
“Cesar？”Merlin忽然问，“你哥哥有家室了吗？”  
“还没。为什么问？”  
法师睡意朦胧地说：“你知道，他长得还挺好看的……”

 

仆妇和御医在来来回回地走动，草药的气味和蒸腾的热水让屋内更显憋闷。已经到了晚上，但所有人的努力都没有停歇。  
国王无法忍耐这样的煎熬，走出了王子的房间。  
在他身后，他的儿子正一点点滑向死亡。  
或许Gaius总是夸大其实，或许他总是过分谨慎……但这一次，他说对了。寻水兽的毒液可以一击毙命，而Uther亲手把他的儿子送到了那头怪兽面前。  
上一次有这样强烈的愧疚和悔意是在什么时候？该死的。  
他唯一的儿子，他珍爱的女人所为他产下的宝物，他十几年来投注的爱和心血，他的法师——唯一的法师——  
国王顿住了步子。他想不下去了。唯一的法师……  
他究竟是怎样走到今天这一步的？  
透过窗户，他看到城堡的庭院里，点点烛光如同海洋一般遍布在各个角落。那是祈求灵魂安逸的烛光。人们已经准备好缅怀他们的王子了。  
“陛下……”御医来到他身后。  
“他们已经开始纪念他了。”  
Gaius沉默了一刻，道：“或许还会有奇迹发生，拯救他的生命。”  
“我不相信有奇迹。”国王冷冷地说。

 

Uther醒了过来。半夜的营帐有些闷热，他坐起身，Cesar双手放在胸口睡得正香，Merlin的铺位却是空的。走出帐篷，外面要凉快得多，月亮已经往西边沉了过去，天空仍是墨汁般的黑色。河水隆隆的声音已经伴着他们过了半夜，此时听来却更加清晰了。  
法师躺在河边高地上，枕着叠在脑后的手臂。他听到了脚步声，仰起头看到了Uther。“你也热得睡不着了？”Merlin问。“算是，顺便上了趟厕所。”Uther坐到他旁边，“你在这多久了？”他摇摇头，“不知道。有半个小时？”他们没再说话，Uther仰头看了会儿天，也躺了下来。  
“你说为什么我们不直接露宿？”法师问。  
“北方人觉得夜风是看不见的刀刃，露宿会得一身的风湿。”  
“嗯……这地方已经算南边了。”  
“风俗嘛。”Uther耸耸肩。  
“说实话我真想不到，那个虎背熊腰的Gale，也会怕风湿？”  
Gale是Mertrid给他们的小部队的首领。  
“会吧，就算没有帐篷，他也会从头到脚都缩在毯子里，生怕自己的脚趾着凉……”  
他们俩笑了。  
“他最怕嘴着凉吧！所以他几乎不张口。”Merlin取笑道。  
“公平点，说不定他是担心被人看出了自己的胃口。”  
法师皱皱眉，一会儿才说：“你觉得他是个有野心的人吗？”  
Uther点点头，“没理由不是。没人会因为突然来个上司开心，但他一点都没表现出来。”  
他的同伴沉默了一会儿，道：“我从来没问过你这个问题，你究竟是为什么被家族驱逐的？”  
没料到他会这么问，Uther怔了一下，才答道：“因为有预言说我会带来厄运。”他整理了下思绪，才继续说：“我们家族很推崇预言，过去也有不少魔法师在家中侍奉。后来，来了一个预言从未落空的人，我出生不久，他便预言说我会成为毁灭这个家族的人。”  
“我父亲当时已因为健康的问题把权力交给了我母亲，她很信任那个预言家，所以她把我和其他兄长分开，不允许我学习任何骑士和领主的知识。我的兄长们因此认为他们高我一等，尽管后来我偷学了些东西，也从来不敢卖弄。我的兄长们一直在暗自较量，争抢着我母亲的偏爱，而我母亲信任预言家，所以他们又争相讨好预言家。但这样的竞争是没有结果的，所以Malcolm试图用草药和熏香来迷惑母亲的神智，最后被预言家发现。他辩称是我下的手，叫下人去搜我的房间，搜出了种种对于我而言是禁书的东西。所有人都认为我隐藏野心试图颠覆家族，而我百口莫辩，只能逃命。”  
安静了一会儿，Merlin侧头问：“你相信预言吗？”  
“过去不信，现在……有点信了。”  
“我从来都不相信那一套。”法师道，“预言没有任何意义，除非你真的信了它。”他叹了口气，“一般人没法理解这一点，但如果你知道真的有那么一两个人是有能力改变你的命运的话，或许就能明白。预言是个陷阱。”  
“或许有神、精灵之类的东西吧。”  
法师迟疑地摇了摇头：“不，有时候普通人也能做到……控制别人并不需要什么特别的力量。”他不舒服地挪了一下，“我很讨厌那种东西。”  
“你是个魔法师，你能预知什么东西吗？”Uther问。  
“我预知到明天早上是晴天，而且还要喝那灰不拉几的粥。”Merlin翻了个白眼，忽然愣住了，“嘿，那是只龙！”  
“什么？”Uther顺着他的目光看过去，“唉……那是彗星。”  
“我知道。但它是龙的形状。”  
“嗯哼，”Uther配合地点点头，“而且还是红色的。”  
这句话落下，两个人都意识到了什么。  
“你不觉得它和你的家徽……有点太像了吗？”

 

Uther走进王子的寝室，御医和他的学徒一个扶着王子，另一个正拿着只奇怪的器皿把里面的东西往昏迷不醒的Arthur的嘴里倒。“你们在干什么？”他惊讶地大声问。那两个人同时转向他，学徒——那个叫Merlin的男孩努力不显出惊恐的表情，Gaius迅速整理好了表情，用沉稳的声音回道：“这是从莲叶里提取出的药品。”  
“它会治好他吗？”国王急切地问。  
“希望如此。”御医给学徒使了个眼色，后者忙把剩下的药水喂给了王子。做完这一切，他们起身告退。男孩走到门口回望了一下王子，然后被御医扯了出去。虽然时间短暂，那男孩还是忠于他的主人的。  
Uther坐到了床前。Arthur仍双目紧闭，不知是不是心理作用，他的脸色似乎不再那么惨白，双唇似乎也有了分血色。国王拧干了毛巾擦去他脖颈和胸口的汗渍，拨开他金色的刘海来擦他的额头。多天以来Arthur一直在伤痛和无尽的噩梦中挣扎，此时厄运似乎松开了它的双手，让这个男孩能有一刻的安息。  
Arthur是英俊的，他就像是童话或是游吟诗人所称赞的那种英俊，每一个线条都精雕细刻。他不因此显得脆弱，相反，他比一般人要勇敢得多，也坚强得多。或许他是有点自负，但是谁能要求一个处在这样的高位上的年轻人没有一点点骄傲呢？况且这还是他父亲给他的遗传。Uther轻抚着儿子的头发，即使在Arthur年幼的时候他也几乎没有这样做过，此时这个动作几乎带上了补偿与爱怜的意味。  
Arthur会是个完美的继承者。他已经是个完美的儿子了。没有那个父亲不会因为自己拥有这样的子女而感到自豪。他当然不要求他事事精通，毕竟那不可能，但他无论是武艺、品德还是意志都如此出类拔萃。一个统治者所需要的公正、勇敢、友爱和坚强已经在他身上体现，他也确实在吸引杰出的人为他效力。若有一天他成为国王，那必将是Camelot盛世的开始。  
若他有那个机会。  
现实落在国王眼前。他放下毛巾，把儿子的手收进被中。

 

Gale把刚送来的信件放到他手边，Uther拿起纸卷，是Mertrid国王的火漆。  
他打开纸卷，读了一行便叫住了Gale，“叫Merlin和Cesar过来。”待两人都走到他面前，他把纸卷摊开道：“Thenous死了。”  
“Malcolm成了新的族长，Crich在协助他。Tothor站在他们那边。”  
“Artemis呢？”Cesar问。  
“没有说。”Uther把信扔给他们，“我们的身份也暴露了。”  
“怎么会？”Merlin问，“这里没有人认识你。”  
骑士看着信，艰难地说：“Leanor。”  
法师望着他，他直起身：“骨子里他是个商人，我不该相信他的。”  
“他这么快把我们卖了可没什么好处。”Merlin道，“既然Malcolm和Crich已经控制了Pendragon一族，Mertrid国王要一个流亡的王子有什么用？”  
“或早或晚，他都可以指控我的兄长们篡位，借着给我洗刷罪名的名义，拿着我的旗号控制我家族的领地——Mersia和Essex。”Uther道。  
“或者我们可以反过来利用他，拿回王位后吞下Mertrid。”Merlin道。  
“如果我们手下的人都是他的，这就几乎没有实施的可能。”Cesar提醒道。  
“而且我在家族的名声可算不上好。”Uther道。  
“所以我们得跑路了？”Merlin问。  
“差不多是。”Uther说，“如果我们跑得掉的话。”

 

Arthur在城堡的走廊和楼梯间穿梭，他已经问了好几个人了，但是没人知道Merlin的去向。Gwen告诉他男仆走了很多天才给他找回了药剂，但后来不知为何又消失了。  
“你见到过Merlin吗？或者Gaius?”他抓住一个男仆问。“没有，殿下，我……如果他回来的话我一定去告诉您……”王子丢开他，气呼呼地走了下去。他大病初愈，力气还没有恢复，但他已经无法忍受没有男仆的时间了。“Mer——lin!你最好快点给我滚出来！我的地板、衣服和床单都要臭了！”他在御医的门外大喊。当然没有人回应。  
王子喊累了，没精打采地走出城堡，坐在了台阶上。他想不通Merlin有什么理由在救了他的命之后不来请赏，反而躲到谁都不知道的地方去。他更想不通为什么 Gaius也跟着男仆胡闹，弄得整个城堡都不见人影。  
然而就在这时，他听到了马蹄声。Merlin和Gaius就像从水里捞出来的一样，衣服都贴在身上，天知道发生了什么。但是当他反应过来的时候，他已经把湿漉漉的男仆从马鞍上揪了下来，一边推搡着他一边抱怨有多少杂务等着处理。Arthur恶狠狠地把Merlin狭在臂弯里，用体温包裹着他冰凉潮湿的肩膀。“我的洗澡水还扔在屋里呢，你给我洗干净了再去干活。我跟你说，我的靴子要刷了，地板也需要洗，衣柜里就像是世界末日……”  
“好的，好的，殿下。”Merlin挣扎着回应道，“Arthur……我真的要被你掐死了……”


End file.
